


Stars

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, But it's not obvious, Constellations, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fictober 2019, Fluff, Freckles, Ineffable Family, Little Dipper, M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Starry Night, Stars, big dipper, fall - Freeform, ineffable husbands, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley and Eve stargaze on a clear night and realize something more they have in common.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Back on track with Fictober! *knock on wood*

Eve was covered in freckles. It was a genetic trait passed down to her from her ancestors, who also had red hair, light eyes, and pale skin. 

Crowley was also covered in freckles, but his were not passed down genetically. In fact, his were not even real freckles at all. 

They were a cruel reminder burned into his skin of his days as an Angel. 

*** 

Crowley loved living out in the country for many reasons, but one is that at night, he could see all of the stars. The longer he stared, the more he could see. He was the one who hung them, and he knew all of their names. 

Behind him, he heard the screen door open and slam against the door frame. He heard footsteps in the grass and then stop behind him. He was about to turn around and greet his Angel when -

“You couldn’t sleep, either?” The tiny voice grumbled. 

Crowley looked away from the sky to his daughter, who was wrapped up in a blanket. “Darling, what are you doing up? It’s nearly three in the morning.”

“I should be asking _you_ the same thing.” She came to stand next to him and gaze up at the sky. “What were you looking at?”

“Just stargazing.” He looked back up. 

“There’s so many of them.” She said. “Never realized how many there were.”

“Hm.” He smirked. “I know. I made them all and hung them too.”

“Wait, really? When you were an Angel?”

“Mhm, when I was an Angel. I may have been cast out of Heaven, but they weren’t. And I’ll always have them with me...” he gestured to his cheeks, where freckles had behind to fade over the years. 

Eve looked closer; she had never really noticed them before. “You have the Big Dipper on your cheek, too?” She asked. 

He finally brought his attention back to Earth. “What do you mean ‘_too?_’”

“I have it on my cheek, too! See?” She pointed it out. It was on the opposite cheek of Crowley’s and it was much smaller, of course. “Crazy, huh?”

“Yeah... Weird coincidence...” Except it _wasn’t_ a coincidence. Too many things in their lives were _coincidences_. This wasn’t some teenage fantasy novel; people who were strangers just a few years prior did not coincidentally have the same pattern of freckles. That was the point of freckles, wasn’t it? That they were unique? 

Random strangers who looked strikingly similar to you did not coincidentally show up on your doorstep and then months later, you’re a family, no questions asked.

Something was up, and Crowley had felt it ever since that night when he first met Eve. Did Aziraphale feel it too? 

“Dad?” She asked, bringing Crowley out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, Darling?” 

“Can you show me more of the constellations?” She pointed back up toward the sky. 

“Erm, sure.” The Almighty surely had a plan. She must have from the very beginning. One way or another, the three of them were always meant to be together. And for once, Crowley didn’t ask any questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
